Lesions produced in beagle dogs by the oral administration of 0.5 - 3.0 mg/kg of minoxidil, a vasodilating antihypertensive agent, consist of: 1) focal, superficial hemorrhages in epicardium and endocardium; 2) focal arteritis in small coronary vessels, and 3) left ventricular papillary muscle necrosis.